


Session

by FailureArtist



Series: Hot Mess [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Non-Sgurb AU, Older AU, Rough Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While writing My Motherfucking Best Friend, I thought "Equius with two doms? Why aren't we reading THAT story?" So I wrote that story.</p><p>Deleted in a fury of deletion, but now back up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Motherfucking Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212838) by [FailureArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist). 



Aradia walked into one of the rooms in Equius’ mansion. Being as high-class as he was, Equius could afford many rooms. Unlike the rest, this one was practically bare. There were no decorations on the metal walls, no musclebeast art or robotic schematics. The only thing on the wall was a dumbwaiter. There was nothing on the floor except a red mat and a bucket with a red heart on it. This was Aradia and Equius’ private concupiscent block.

The door on the other side of the room slide open. Equius, naked except for his thigh-high socks, stumbled in. He wasn’t even wearing his shades, though his eyes had already adjusted to the light. His arms were cuffed behind his back, and a ring, in a more purple blue, adorned his hard bone bulge. His legs weren’t cuffed, but he still walked uneasily, his thighs coated in lubricant and genetic material the same color as his bulge ring. Aradia was fully and modestly dressed in her normal blouse and skirt.

Equius feel on his knees on the mat. Aradia strolled over and carefully kneel on the mat. She stroked his wet hair.

“Poor little weak troll,” she cooed, “Weak little troll wriggler.”

He smiled dumbly and drooled a little through his now even more broken teeth. He didn’t wince when she touched his broken horn, though she knew it hurt. He had already been through a lot of hurt with his kismesis Lupine Durand. His shoulders were covered in cuts and bruises. He was blue all over, but as happy as he could be.

“Turn around,” she said.

He did so while remaining kneeled. Aradia sighed dramatically at Equius’ injuries, though in truth she admired Lupine's whip work. She took a medical kit out of her sylladex and cleaned his back with disinfecting wipes. She then dried his back with a big fluffy towel and bandaged it. He shivered and laughed a little.

“Turn around again,” she said, and he did so.

She looked at him a moment and then lifted his head with her hand so she could look at his eyes. She always thought it was a shame she couldn’t see them more. She took a small dainty handkerchief and dabbed his drooling mouth.

“You look thirsty,” she said, “I need to help you.”

Equius looked at the dumbwaiter, but Aradia forcible turned his head back to her.

“No, not that way. Not when Aradia has a nice wet nook for you.”

She lifted up her skirt. He winced with disgust when he saw she didn’t wear underwear. He did that every time. Aradia normally wore boyshorts, but every time she visited Equius she took them off. As far as he knew, she was scandalous enough to run around wearing nothing under her skirt like the impoverished lowblood she was. Her nook was as wet as she said it was, and her bone nub was fully erect. She had masturbated a little before entering, but the pitiful sight of the arrogant blueblood did so much for her.

She stopped his constant glare by grabbing his head and shoving it into her nook. He started drinking her lubrication. When they had first started their sexual relationship, when they first settled into matespirteship, Equius was terrible at cunnilingus. He either licked too roughly or too gingerly, and his snaggleteeth didn’t help. Aradia had trained him to be better, but it still wasn’t very good at it. No mat ter. He had other good points.

She pushed his head back up and looked at his one big good point. His big blue engorged bone bulge was almost slapping his grub feeding scar. He was always down on himself for not being as big as Lupine or even his beloved musclebeasts. Aradia disagreed. She had seen her quadrant buddy’s bone bulge before and she though it looked gross and lumpy. As for the musclebeasts in his art, she found them to be very anatomically inaccurate. She was more than happy with his bone bulge, but she tried to disguise the sheer lust in her look. She didn’t want him to get more arrogant.

Equius gasped. This was fun and all but she needed to give him actual water. She used her low level psionic skills to open the dumbwaiter and bring out a bottle of water. The bottle fell down next to the mat and she picked it up. She took the bottle and squeezed some water into his mouth. She needed to do this slowly so he wouldn’t drink too fast. The pace was infuriating for the both of them. Equius was so thirsty and Aradia was dying to get to the next part. Still, she knew she needed to be careful.

When the bottle was empty, she again wiped his mouth.

“Good little wriggler,” she said, “You drank all your water without an accident!”

Aradia got up and unbuttoned her blouse and took off her bra. Her large acid globes swung free. She caught Equius leering at her.

“No! Look away when mistress is changing!” she yelled.

He quickly looked away. Aradia smiled to herself. She liked that he always looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time.

She took off her skirt and sho es, but she left on her red and white stripped stockings, because why would she take those off? She capchalogued them and then sat on the mat.

“You can look at me now,” she said in a low sultry voice.

Equius opened his clenched eyes and turned his head back to her. He gasped and smiled broadly before returning to his normal dignified frown.

“Turn around again,” she said.

He did so, and he bent over a bit in anticipation for a nubbing. Aradia sometimes penetrated Equius with her bone nub. His nook was so large neither felt much physically from it, but it was still fun. But that wasn’t in the plans for the night. She undid his cuffs instead and ordered him to turn around again. She then scotched forward and leaned back with her knees up.

“You aren’t getting my bone bulge tonight,” she said, “I’m getting yours.”

Equius laid down on the floor with his bone bulge pointing to the ceiling.

“Good boy!” she cheered, “But I’m thinking of something different. I want…I command you be on top.”

“WHAT, NO!” Equius bellowed.

Aradia stood up over Equius.

“Are you telling your mistress no?” she said with real anger, “I command you to lay between my thighs!”

“I cannot do such a thing! My strength hurt you!”

Aradia grumbled wi th frustration and said, “You’ve lost your strength, jerk! And if you haven’t I can just call Durand in here! He’s probably still next door eating his game.” Equius grimaced at the thought of meat eating. “Or I can just whip it out of you myself!”

Equius relented, more at the threat of disapproval than violence.

“As you wish, Mistress Megido,” he said as he slowly got off the floor.

He got on his knees and slowly moved himself forward until he was between her thighs. With him hovering over her she started feeling nervous. She was tall, but he was taller than her and big everywhere. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea? She had too much pride to go back now after badgering him so much.

“Please…” she said softly and submissively, “Please don't hurt me.”

Equius kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair. Aradia didn’t correct him for such familiarities. She tried to gain her dominance by grabbing his bone bulge. He was really ready to go. She wasn’t sure she was ready.

“Now?” he croaked.

“Give me some time,” she whispered harshly.

She let go of his bulge and put two fingers in her soaking nook. She stretched herself out the best she could, knowing that her small dainty hands were no match for his huge bulge. She pressed against the sensitive engorged walls and desired even more to have something bigger pressed against them. She opened her eyes and looked into Equius’ needy ones.

“Now,” she said, as she took him and guided him into her.

It hurt a little when he entered her, but it always hurt. He only put the tip in, but Aradia slid herself forward until she was down to his ring. They stayed like this for a moment. He was too afraid to move. She thrust up against him.

“Move,” she hissed, “Move, your mistress commands it.”

He moved slowly back and forward in her. She gasped and squeezed her inner walls every time his bulge moved out as if trying to keep him in and loosened up whenever his bulge returned. It felt great, but this still wasn’t what she was looking for tonight.

“Faster!” she whisper, “Your mistress says faster!”

“B..but!”

“Don’t argue with me!”

He paused for a moment mid-stroke, and then rammed it into her. She went “oh!” and then started laughing in embarrassment. Equius gave her what she wanted. He was banging her hard. Her horns were hitting the floor and the mat was being pushed over, but neither of them cared. She took her arms and stockened legs and wrapped them around his back and pushed his crotch into her nub. He grinded against her nub. She could feel his bulge throbbing around her seedflap. Before her nub could go numb he moved back a little and started thrusting upwards. Aradia gave a squeak of surprise as he hit a sensitive spot. He then started thrusting downwards and got into a regular rhythm.

Aradia moaned lowly, making noises that almost sounded like cat howls. Equius grunted and roared. Both of their lube puddle down below them, and his kismesis seed got smeared all over her thigh and ass. Somewhere in the back of her head, Aradia knew Equius was being too rough, but she didn’t care. This was a good session.

She lifted her head and looked at Equius’ chin. She took his lower lip in her mouth and started to suck on it. It tasted like blood and sweat. His teeth were gritted, but she snaked her tongue through the holes. She could taste more blood. She pulled away and he moaned. She started to lick his sweat covered face. He hit something in her and she gasped and choked a little on his hair. He reacted by going a tiny bit slower until she pressed him in again.

She felt close, and she knew Equius had been close for the last half hour. As much as she hated the idea she knew they would have to stop soon.

“Pail…” she said, “Pail!”

She hit Equius on the shoulder , suddenly afraid he wouldn’t stop in time.

“Please…” she said again, “Pail NOW!”

Lightning fast he pulled out of her and put the pail in front of her, accidentally denting it again. Aradia grabbed the sides and pulled herself up over top of it. She rubbed her seedflap twice before her maroon genetic material flowed out. Equius looked up into her eyes.

“Permission to pail?” he asked.

“Yep.”

Equius barely grazed his bone bulge and it started ejaculating his genetic material. He roared as he filled up the rest of the bucket. He picked up the bucket and looked at the swirls of red and blue.

“My,” he said as he weaved back and forth, “Our colors together make such a nice purple.”

The maroon blood laughed and fell down on the mat. The blue blood put the bucket to the side and laid down beside his matesprite.

When they first started Equius had been reluctant to cuddle, but once he got over his reservations he was a champion cuddler. Aradia took her head and laid it on his chest. She then looked down at his spent bulge.

“And you have permission to take this silly thing off,” she said as she gently pulled off his kismesis’ ring.

She threw it somewhere away, and then she kissed Equius.

“Wow, that was something,” she said.

Equius asked horsely, “It wasn’t too much, Aradia?”

“Just enough.”

“I wasn’t too rough?”

“Well,” Aradia said as she played with his hair, “I’ll probably have to go every fifteen minutes to the load…to the toilet, and you’ll have to carry me. But I can handle that.”

“You are STRONGER than I imagined.”

“Thank you. I love you too.”

Equius gave an embarrassed smile.

“I am flushed for you as well,” he said.

They lied together in the afterglow for quite some time.

 

 

 


	2. The Mood-Ruining Epilogue

A voice came on over the intercom disturbing the two lovers.

"Hey, EQ, your wireleth suckth ath!"

Equius pushed the intercom button and growled back, "I didn't give you the password for the network!"

Sollux's tinny voice replied, "You didn't have to, I just guessed that it was 'Pa%%word'."

"What? I'll change it immediately."

"While you're at it you might ath well keep a certain neighbor of yourth from stealing your bandwith."

"VRISKA!!!!"

  



End file.
